Hope within the Darkness
by plygrn89
Summary: Duncan travels around to find worthy Candidates to join the Grey Wardens. How will these new candidates fair together. Will they join together as a team or separate like fallen heroes. Romance stirs between the wardens as they turn to each other. Would they be able to make the ultimate sacrifice? F/Cousland/Alistar,
1. The First Candidate

**Note: This is my first attempt at writing a Dragon Age: Origin story. I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I am not making money. blah blah!**

Summary: Duncan travels around to find Candidates to join the Grey Wardens. How will these new candidates fair together. Will they join together as a team or separate like fallen heroes.

* * *

Introduction

The sun was setting quickly over the mountains with a orange horizon. The dark night was pushing back the sunlight. Alastair and Duncan made a fire near the woods. It was a cool night with a light wind. They sat around the fire, eating what was left of their meal.

"Its not too far now Alastair," Duncan broke the silent with his deep and calm voice. He stared off in the distance. "At dawn, you'll make way to Ostagar. I'll find the last few candidates."

"Are you sure? I can be of use."

"You'll be more useful to the king. Gomer will be waiting for you. The dwarf is curious, tell him nothing of the joining." Duncan said firmly but with a calm voice.

"Very well. I'll wait for you in Ostagar. Don't be late for the appointment we have with the darkspawn. They'll be offended if you don't show."

Duncan barely cracked a smile and sighed. "I'll join you as soon as possible. We best get some rest befor the journey tomorrow. "

* * *

The First Candidate: Araden of the Dalish

Araden thrashed in his sleep, moaning and whimpering. His hands were clenched tightly, piercing his skin. His nightmare tormented him. Tamlen, his childhood friend, stood with boils and raw wounds. His eyes were clear blue, nothing like his kind eyes, but empty and lost. There was blood surrounding him, torturing him until Tamlen begged for an end. Araden yelled his name, sprinting toward him in hopes to rescue Tamlem from his fate.

Before he can get close, a dark shadow appeared before him with red eyes, launching at him and wanting to feast on Araden's flesh. Araden reached back to grab his bow but was empty handed. Shocked and terrified, Araden stood waiting for the monster to consume him. As the monster swallowed his whole, darkness clouded his mind.

Araden eyes flew open with fear and released a terrified screamed. He launched forward into a sitting position when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"Calm down child!" Marethari said firmly as she used her magic to calm his senses.

Araden blinked and looked at his hands, there was no blood. He realized he was inside of a tent, surrounded by the Dalish elves. He sighed deeply and was thankful he was dreaming. Then remembered Tamlen was truly gone. He leaned over in defeat. "Tamlen is gone, keeper." His voice was broken. "Its my fault, I shoulder have never let him in those ruins."

"Those ruins were cursed with black magic, Araden. You barely survived. Do not weigh his death on you shoulders young one. It's hard to accept but we have trouble here and now"

"What trouble? Tamlen is dead, we must find him" Araden spoke more roughly than he wanted but couldn't hide his anger.

"Tamlen is gone, no where to be found. Duncan searched but found…"

"Duncan? Who is this Duncan? There's no one in this camp by the name of Duncan." Araden rapidly questioned with an edge to his tone.

"Duncan is a Grey Warden, who was passing through when he found you unconscious. He was kind enough to bring you to camp. He did not find Tamlen in his search."

"A Grey Warden? Is he a shemlen?" He asked with disgust.

"Don't refer him with that name. You will give him respect, Araden." Marathai said with authority and no room for argument

"Ha! Respect! Shemlen is a shelmen, no matter the title!" He spoke rudely and grinding his teeth.

Duncan came into the tent with the permission of an elf waiting outside. He was calm to the name-calling he overheard. "Forgive me, Keeper for interrupting but the matter still stands."

Marathai sighed and nodded. "I know. Araden you will keep your opinions to yourself."

Araden looked away obeying her command but not happily. He sighed as he said through his teeth. "What is the matter which you speak of _Grey Warden."_

Duncan was unfazed by the young Dalish hatred and continued. "It the matter of the taint which you were exposed too. The taint is deadly, you will died soon…"

"Ha!" Araden interrupted, now looking at the shemlen with unblinking eyes. "You really know how to break the news delicately."

"This is no delicate matter. If you are to survive, then you must become a Grey Warden." Duncan finished bluntly.

Araden blinked, allowing his anger to evaporate for the moment. "Become a Grey Warden, like the legends of old." Araden mused to himself out loud.

"Becoming a Grey Warden is no easy task and I do not offer this to everyone. However you were strong enough to survive the taint this long. You'll have a good chance. Keeper Marathai speaks highly of your skills. The Grey Wardens would have use of you."

Araden thought for a moment, then looked at Duncan, "How long was I unconscious?"

"For two days." Duncan said immediately, "That's unusual, most who have been exposed would died or go insane within hours. You have a tolerant for the taint but would not last long."

"I accept with one condition. I search for Tamlen before our journey." Araden negotiated.

"I've search for this Tamlen and he is gone. There was no trace of him. My guesses are he has already pass into the fade."

Araden's anger flew up as he jumped out of the bed gracefully. "You lie, Shemlen! If I survived than Tamlen must have too!"

The Keeper was about to speak up with Duncan spoke first. "Tamlen was the one to touch the mirror?" He stated rather than asked. Araden thought over his question and remained silent. "There is dark magic connected to the mirror. If Tamlen was the one to touch the mirror, then he is lost…I'm sorry."

With that, Duncan left the tent. Araden didn't move. He was shaking. How could his friend be gone, just like that? No that Warden must be lying!

"Araden," Marathai spoke up and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You must go with this Warden. Live for Tamlen. You'll do great things as a Warden."

With that, Marathai left the tent to allow Araden to sort out his thought. She approached Duncan. "How much time?"

"Not much, Keeper. The taint will consume him soon. If we are to leave, we'll leave by morning to search for the other candidates." Duncan said with honesty.

Marathai sighed. "I understand…. Araden has much anger in his heart and I fear he'll lose his way. I believe becoming a Grey Warden will be good for him. He may have time to change"

"If fate allowed it." Duncan finished.

The following morning, Araden prepared to leave his clan. He carried a small pack and wore a black cloak. He said farewells to his people. With sad faces, the elves remained strong as they waved away a follow member. Araden swiftly left following Duncan through the woods. The farewell was quick as Araden wished it to be. He did not want to think of goodbyes. It's best to end things quick. Now he was traveling with a shemlen; to be led to an army of shemlens. Great! Araden wasn't sure how he was going to stomach this. With the taint threating his life, what choice did he have?

It's been hours on foot, traveling briskly, avoiding bandits so there will be no further delays. The sun was setting over the hill that they walked vigilant over. "Where's our destination, Warden?" Araden spoke the first time in hours with a rough tone.

As they reached the top of the hill, in their view was the Tower. A tall and vast building, shooting high up and confined mages. It was still a days walk away. "There." Duncan pointed. "There's a mage who has be recommended by the First Enchanter to join the Grey Wardens."

"Do you just take anyone?" Araden asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "Or am I just lucky, Shemlen."

Duncan stopped in his track and faced Araden. He was calm but swiftly. Araden didn't know what it was about this shemlen but he was unlike anyone he ever met. It was his calm demeanor that aggravated him so. All other shemlens either were terrified or tried to _discipline _him_._ But this Duncan withstood all his insults without lashing back. Now here Duncan stood with unmoving eyes peering at Araden with a stern gaze.

"Whatever issues you have with the world, its best you leave them behind. Once you become a Grey Warden, prejudice no longer applies. You'll have a new reason to live because you'll be busy protecting the world from what is _truly _evil. I suggest you make your peace." Duncan said steady and quickly turned and walked down the hill.

Ararden clenched his hand tightly and grind his teeth. Being scolded like a child, Araden fumed in anger. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

To be continued

Leave a review of yours thoughts

Next Chapter: the Second Candidate


	2. The Second Candidate

The Second Candiates: Odette Amell of the Circle

Odette walked up the halls of the tower, quietly making her way to the dorm rooms. It's a late day; Odette was exhausted from a day of training. After successfully surviving the Harrowing, now she trained her mind to avoid temptation. The Templars love to repeat the horror stories of abominations . The very thought sent a chill down her back.

She reached the third level where she rounded a corner and quickly came to a halt. There stood vigilant and strong, Cullen. Odette stared at him from the corner as she fidgeted with her fingers. Quickly she gathered her courage and any confidence which was hardly anything. She walked shyly toward to Cullen, placing her hands behind her back.

He stared off to the other corner at young mages when Odette said, "H-hello Cullen."

Cullen turned to her and smiled nervously, "Hello Odette. I heard about your success on your harrowing."

Odette lit up with excitement as her cheeks turned to a light pink, "You heard?"

"W-well, well I wasn't checking up on you or anything." Cullen chuckled nervously as his eyes flickered over her. "I- I mean, of course I wasn't, I mean everyone was impressed with y-your, well your umm…. Your willpower."

"Oh." Odette answered with disappointment. Of course he wouldn't ask around about her. He was Templar and she was a mage. Two oppose side to never come together in peace. The male mages in this tower never interest her but Cullen was adorable. She looked away and said shyly, "It was a nice day, was it not?"

Cullen replied, "Well I can't tell for sure. We are confined in this tower…"

"Oh! I didn't mean I was outside, I meant just the day." She quickly interrupted as her eyes shown fear. So much for small talk.

"Well, yes I guess it was a nice day." Cullen said quietly as he cleared his throat. "Well I ought to return to my post."

"You are at you post." Odette said knowingly

"Oh yes. Well, I mean back to my job." He said nervously as he looked away with pink cheeks.

Odette realized what he meant and dropped her head. "Oh! Yes of course, I'll leave you." She briskly walked by and felt embarrassed. With her head down, she rounded a corner to walk up another flight of stairs.

Once she was out of his sight, she stopped and inhaled deeply. There was a yearning in her heart for companionship. She was alone amongst the mages. Two of her friends did not survive the harrowing. It was a fading dream to have all that she wished for. A loving husband and children.

She walked into the boarding room where many bed were in a row. Most mages were sound asleep, drifting into the fade. Odette rested on her bed that was in the corner. She always feared the fade but also was intrigued. There was always the threat the Templars make about _what _if you can't control your mind. The risk of becoming a tranquil or the temptation to join the blood mages. Her friend Jowan ran off to be a blood mage. In the distance mages were talking amongst themselves. Odette ignored their whispering and rolled to dream in the fade.

By morning, Odette completed her early routine when a young tranquil deliver her a message from the First enchanter. A request to meet him in his office sharp. When she arrived to his office, there stood two strangers next the First Enchanter.

"Good morning, Odette." The First enchanter greeted kindly. "This is the Grey Warden Duncan and his companion Araden"

"Good morning Ser. I hoped your travels have been safe Grey Warden and ….er .. friend." She said in a somewhat diplomatic way. She glanced from Duncan to his friend. It surprised her that he was not just any elf, but a Dalish. He had blue markings on his cheeks and honey hair pulled back into a tie. Odette couldn't help but look into his ocean blue eyes. They were deep and yet so distance…mysterious.

Duncan chuckled to Odette attempt to be diplomat. A rare trait amongst young mages. "Good morning, yes our travels have been quiet. The first enchanter speaks highly of you. I see congratulation is in order for you're harrowing. You handled it well, from what I heard."

Odette smile shyly. "Thank you. It was however difficult."

"Yes, many mages will agree with you." Duncan stated.

The first enchanter intervene, "She is one of our top students. She is skilled with healing and ice enchantments. As well as other tricks." He finished with a chuckle. "I ask you here young one…"

Without thinking, Odette blurted out to Araden, "You are Dalish, are you not?"

First enchanter cleared his throat as Odette blushed a crimson red. Her curiosity always got the best of her. "Please forgive, I meant no offense."

Duncan spoke before Araden would say something to hurt the young mage, "Worry not, it was a simple question. Araden is joining the Grey Warden from the Dalish."

Araden mouth tightened. Strange girl.

"As I was saying." First enchanter continued while eyeing Odette to behave. Odette smile shyly to reassure him. "Duncan has come here to represent the Grey Wardens. And I recommended you."

Odette mouth dropped, she was definitely was not expecting that. "Me? Join the Grey Warden? Can I do that?"

"Anyone can if they proven themselves worthy. I will tell you, joining the Grey Warden is no easy task. There will be a test. If you pass, you'll be a Grey Warden. As a member of the Grey Wardens, I offer you a place amongst us. Join us and help us fight the blight."

Duncan said with pride and honor. Odette felt knots in her stomach. When she opened her mouth to answer no words came out.

"Of course, I don't expect an answer. Araden and I will remain here until morning." Duncan concluded as he glanced over to the first enchanter. "We'll rest in the room. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Yes, you must be tired. Lily will escort you." He said as a young mage approached.

Odette was still at a loss. She can't get it out of her mind. She can be free from loneliness and be part of something. As Duncan and Araden began to leave the room, Odette said desperately as if her opportunity was withering away. "I accept." She almost shouted.

"Odette, are you sure. You hardly took time to think it over." The first enchanter cut in.

"I have no need for time, First Enchanter. I accept the invitation, Grey Warden." She said with a sure tone and then continued softly, "If it still stands."

"Of course. I will tell you now. Once you leave here, nothing will be the same." He warned with a soft tone. Odette nodded in reassurance. "Very good, we'll leave here at dawn. Be ready young one."

With that Duncan and Araden left for their rooms. Odette felt like she could burst from excitement. She clasped her hands together. Finally, her opportunity had come. Tomorrow can't come any sooner.

"Odette…" First enchanter begin but she quickly said.

"I understand first enchanter. I will do fine." She reassured him with a calm tone and a smile.

Morning came and Odette readied her supplies and grabbed her staff. All her roommates said their good byes and gave her gifts for good luck. Odette smiled and was thankful to be leaving this tower for good. She came down to the first floor where Duncan and Araden waited patiently. "I am ready." She said.

"Not yet," First enchanter interrupted. In his hands, he held a new staff. One that was decorated and powerful. She can sense it power. He handed it to her. "I had this make for you when you go on your travels. I knew, you would, one day leave here. It's a powerful staff and it'll keep you safe."

She was touch by his kindness. She grabbed it and held in her hands as the first enchanter took her old staff. "Thank you, first enchanter."

With that, they left the tower. Odette was excited but then became terrified. She had never been outside those walls. She was born inside the tower and dreamt of leaving. Now here she was leaving, fearing all the things in this world.

"Come Odette, we can't delay." Duncan said calmly as he waited for her to join them on the boat. She apologized and hurried after them.

They traveled until dusk. When they reached a point to rest. Odette clasped to the ground, exhausted, "How can you travel for so long without getting tired." She said out of breath as she attempted to control herself.

Duncan brought her a flask of water. "Drink." He commanded which she did willingly. "You'll get use to it."

She handed the flask back but Duncan told her to keep it until they find more water. "Where are we going?" She asked breathlessly.

"We are heading to Denerim, then to Ostagar after that." Duncan answer as he rested his feet. Araden remained aloof and distance from them.

"Denerim! Really, I've seen maps and heard stories of that place. Is it true that the cities are vast with many tall buildings? But why are we going to Denerim? Isn't Ostagar the other direction?" She inquired curiously.

"Yes, but I have another candidate, possibly two. Once I've finished my business, we'll move for Ostagar." Duncan replied.

"I've always wondered what Denerim would be like." She wondered out loud with a dreamily voice.

The girl annoyed Araden. She was much too young. When he tried to argue about it, Duncan said it wasn't his choice. She was no more than a mere sixteen year old that was locked away in a tower most of her life. She gets too fascinated by the strangest things such as a plant. She now carried a rock that she picked out from the tower surroundings. She was a strange girl, a shemlen of course! She had innocent amber eyes. Soon her innocence will be ruined by this cruel world. It was hard to be angry with her for she did not understand his anger toward humans. That blonde hair cupped her oval head didn't make it any easier. When he saw her looking at him, she flashed a soft smile and her cheeks grew pink. And her body…lets not talk about her body. Was he really going to travel with this naive girl? What did she know? Except hearing about her awesome power, which by the way, he had not witness. She can be using them, but Duncan doesn't seem like the kind of person who would be easily mislead. He glanced at the Grey Warden with hard eyes. He sighed and looked away and allowing them to talk alone.

When it was time to continue, Odette protested but Duncan insisted they continue before nightfall. They traveled more then stopped for the night. They rested on the cold ground, which Odette did not like. She wasn't entirely sure coming along this journey was a good idea. Araden slept far away from the girl, facing no one as he allowed his mind to drift.

It was morning again. Too early for Odette but she rose with them. They continued their travels and by the next morning, they arrived to the outskirts of Denerim. Odette was fascinated by the city. "When do we get to explore?!"

"We aren't, I going to find those candidates." Duncan said firmly.

"But I want to see this wonderful city!" She protested.

"We don't have time for site seeing. We have little time." He said as he glanced at Araden. "We will not argue about this. You two will wait here for me, it will be easier to find these citizens alone. I'll return as soon as possible."

Duncan was firm as Odette gave in. She dropped to the ground as she was disappointed but she will not push it. Araden prepared a fire and remained far from the girl. He glanced at her to find a weary mage with a sad face. He ignored that and looked away.

Duncan readied himself, and left the two alone as he venture to Denerim.

* * *

To be continued...

Leave a review. I like to know your thoughts.

What do you think of the second candidate?


	3. The Third Candidate:

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter is relatively short. The next one will be longer. **

* * *

The Third Candidate: Darrien of the Alienage

There she was in his arms. Darrien's betrothed. Mara was her name. He carried her dead body back from that spoiled noble son's estate. The cruelty of that man, thought he can steal women from the alienage and rape them. It angered him. In the courtyard of the alienage were elves surrounded him with heavy hearts. It was to be his wedding day. He never met this woman before today, but he knew she was to be his wife. A woman he would watch over. He stormed the estate like the heroes of old, but can back as a failure. Shianni place her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Darrien." She whispered with a stranded voice. This experience had terrified her. If not for her cousin's valiant rescue, she could be carry a human child. "Let her rest in peace."

Darrien nodded and allowed his people to bury her properly. After it was over, Darrien walked away from the funeral and took rest in his home. His father, the elder of the alienage, walked beside him. He was silent until they arrived inside their house. "Darrien, my son." He began with a heavy voice. His face was distraught with grief and worry for his child. "I..I have no way of putting this. I am sorry, my son."

Darrien throat tightened. In all honesty, he was looking forward to this arranged marriage. When he saw his bride-to-be this morning, there was a glow about her that made him joyful. He had wished he could have gotten to know his brothel. She was beautiful with light brown hair and large brown eyes. Her beauty even turned the Arl son's head. Turned it enough to attempt to rape the poor girl. Darrien began with a low tone, "I don't understand why Human believe they can take want they want from us. Mara did not deserve this!"

His father sighed deeply before he spoke, "I know. None of the girls deserved this, especially my niece Shianni. At least Mara died with her purity. It may not be much, but for her, I believe that it was."

Darrien remainder silent for a while, "Your right. You know they'll come for me, father. The guardsmen. They would want my head."

Darrien saw the fear in his father's eyes. A fear he will never understand for he did not have a child. Without any warning, his father embraced him as of he were a young boy crying from a scrapped knee. They embraced for a while, before they released each other. His father said, "My boy, your so much like your mother. You both share the same fighting spirit but have a compassionate heart."

Darrien cracked a small smile. His beloved mother died young. Darrien was just six year old poor when his mother was plagued with sickness. Ever since then, Darrien trained to be a warrior. Training with his grandfather's sword. No doubt, his father wished him to be a peacemaker rather than warrior. However, he took much after his mother. Fought for what was right and show compassion to the less fortunate.

Soon after, Darrien said his good night. By morning, he readied himself, knowing the guardsmen would collect him soon for harming the noble's son.

Then his father burst through the door. "My son, you mustn't stay here. They'll come for you soon. I-I want you to meet someone. Come outside when you ready. I may have an escape for you." His father uttered quickly with fear. He left the room.

Darrien furrowed thoughtfully as he dressed himself. He accompanied his father outside of the house where a Shemlen awaited. "Who is this father." He asked without an introduction.

"I am Duncan. I heard of your troubles. I would like to extend my apologies to your betrothal. What has happened here is cruel. However, I did not come here for that. I am a member of the Grey Wardens. I have come to offer you a place amongst us." He said with a calm voice.

Darrien was confused and astonished by the human's kind manner. That was rare to find. He thought about the offer, "Why do you think I would be able to be a Grey Warden. I'm just a condemned elf from the alienage?"

"You survived in the noble's estate. From what I understand, that estate is heavily guarded, and you were undefeated. Those skills can be useful against the blight."

"The blight? Is there truly going to be another blight." Darrien asked.

"Yes, I believe so. We, Grey Warden, have not spotted an Archdemon but I can sense it. We can use all the help that we can get." Duncan finished calmly.

"Take it son. I rather lose you to a good cause then to lose you to a beheading." His father pushed with a sad voice.

Before Darrien could answer, a group of guards came to the alienage. A brawny and rude lot. They rudely approached Darrien and demanded for his surrender. Some of the soliders already have their hands on the hilt.

"I am sorry, Guardsman you'll have to take that up the Grey Warden. I have accepted a invitation to join the Grey Wardens." Darrien said firmly as he glanced at the Grey Warden.

The guard was taken back and then became skeptical. He eyed the Warden suspiciously, "Is this true, Warden?"

"Yes" Duncan confirmed. "We are on our way to Ostagar, unless you intend to get in our way. In that case I would invoke the right of Conscription."

Perspiration dripped down the guard face. He had never faced a Grey Warden before, the very idea terrified him. "Fine! Then be gone from the city _tonight_."

The guard turned his party and left the alienage. Once the guards were out of sight, Duncan faced Darrien, "I have two companions waiting outside of the city. I have another place to go before I leave. I want you to join them. They are Odette and Araden. They'll keep you company until I return."

"Darrien" His father began with a soft voice. "You'll do me proud, my son."

Darrien furrowed to the sad face. He embraced him before his departure. "Say good to the others for me. I'll return in time father."

* * *

To be Continued

One more Candidate. Can you guess who that is? Let me know what you think.


End file.
